callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash (map)
Crash is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and also downloadable from the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is relatively small in comparison with other maps, and plays host to intense and fast paced matches. There are many blind corners and narrow corridors and dark corners, which encourage players to camp. It also provides fast paced Free-For-All and team games. Conversely, there are large open spaces and high rooftops which allow players to snipe. Airborne Killstreak Rewards such as the Harrier Strikes or Attack Helicopters have limited effect due to the high availability of cover. Conversely, UAVs can help root out the players that are taking cover. The thin walls allow players using Deep Impact or FMJ to kill people window camping, or those defending bombs in Search and Destroy or Demolition. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare there is another version of this map called Winter Crash. It is similar to Crash, but with a Christmas theme. It is only available on PC and Mac. *Near the USMC/TF141 spawn, off-map to the right of the grassy hill, there is a signature written clearly in sand bricks. This is easily visible in free-spectate mode. The signature reads "REMY". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the destroyed cars have been replaced with still functional ones that can be destroyed. Players can crawl underneath the white pickup trucks before and after they have been destroyed. *In the top floor of the building behind the crashed helicopter the player can see a photo on the wall, showing two people on camels, dressed like Arabians. These are actually employees from Infinity Ward, during their research trip in Egypt for Call of Duty 2. The man in the front is Grant Collier, former president of Infinity Ward. *When on the top level of the three story building, grenades from grenade launchers can not go through the fencing. *In Old School mode, It is possible to get on to the rooftop of the building next to the with the ladder which leads to the sandbagged roof. The player must climb the ladder of building with the sandbagged rooftop, jump onto the sandbags, jump onto the light pole next to the rooftop then simply face the building on the left and jump onto the rooftop of the building. if you're unsure of the building, look for the M1014 and make sure that the downed Sea Knight is behind you and the building is right ahead. A simpler way to get on the rooftop is to head to the building and go upstairs, where there will be a blue ventilation box. Jump onto it then look at the door you came from. There should be a small tin roof just above the door that can be jumped onto, then jump onto the roof of the building. *On very early stages, the downed helicopter was a UH-60 Blackhawk instead of the CH-46 Sea Knight. File:Cut Blackhawk Crash CoD4.jpg|Early version of Crash. External links *The making of Crash de:Crash ru:Крушение Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps